An arrangement of this kind is known from DE-OS 4423925. In this arrangement the support elements for the horizontal links of a pin drive chain consist of support ledges extending over the length of the conveyor trough sections, with the vertical links of the pin drive chain engaging in, and practically entirely occupying, the slot-form space between the stowing-side and face-side ledges. The discharge openings for the fines in this known arrangement are open towards the gob or stowing side of the conveyor.
It has been found that the discharge of fines from the chain channel does not always function satisfactorily in the known construction. In most cases this is because the continuous support ledges and the vertical chain-links engaging in the space between them leave relatively little clearance for eg. coal dust etc. to fall through on its way to the fines discharge openings. Consequently, caking of fines on the pin drive chain in the chain channel is a frequent occurrence. As a result, a correct engagement of the chain-wheel in the pin drive chain is no longer assured, and there may even be damage to chain-wheel and guide.
It is the object of the invention to provide a particularly simple and inexpensive arrangement of the above-mentioned kind in which accumulations of fines in the chain channel accommodating the pin drive chain can be more reliably avoided, and an easier discharge of fines from the openings underneath the drive chain is obtained.